<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pink bubblegum by angeldenbrough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863263">pink bubblegum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough'>angeldenbrough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough Loves Stanley Uris, Come Eating, Comeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, femboy!stanley, stanley wears a skirt in this so if that doesn’t sell you on this story idk what will, top!bill community this ones for YOU! ily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“when you’re blue, i’m red. i wanna kiss your neck and make you purple all over”</p>
<p>bill denbrough is absolutely smitten for his best friend stanley. he dreams of being with him, and when he closes his eyes, he can pretend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pink bubblegum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just straight up porn, there is NO plot to this story lol, so enjoy if that’s your thing. and if it isn’t, i have so many things in the works... if you like porn WITH plot :)</p>
<p>the b in bill denbrough stands for “bill is in love with stanley uris” and the g in bill denbrough stands for GAY PINING. </p>
<p>this fic is VERY much inspired by pink bubblegum by lavi kou; hence the title. (listen to the slowed version if ur gonna listen along while you read. trust me, it’s better)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill watched as Stanley sat on his bed, he thanked whatever god existed that the stars aligned just right to allow this to happen. They were hanging out as friends that night, as they did most nights. </p>
<p>They’d originally planned to get together and study when they arranged this meeting at school, but those plans sort of fizzled out. Bill sat at his desk, talking to Stanley, getting lost and entranced in each other’s company. Bill felt a rush of confidence every time he made Stanley giggle, fuck- that giggle was addicting. </p>
<p>His heart fluttered every time Stanley moved a piece of honey highlighted curls behind his ears, little mannerisms like that drove him crazy. He wondered what it would feel like to be able to run his fingers through his hair. He also wondered if Stanley knew how lucky he himself was, to be able to have that privilege. He could look at Stanley for hours, he could listen to him giggle for hours. It was too good to be true, way too good to be true. </p>
<p>Stanley sat there, in all his glory, in his oversized sweaters Bill thought he looked way too cute in. The sleeves were much too long for him, they gave him sweater paws- he looked so dainty, so tiny. Bill wanted nothing more than to pin him to the bed he was sitting on, and keep him there with his bigger presence; towering over him, holding him between his arms. But, Bill restrained himself. He’d gotten awfully good at that. </p>
<p>But, what Stanley was wearing made that awfully difficult to do. He also wore a pleated pastel flowing miniskirt, and white knee high socks with frilly lace at the hem. He sat cross legged, maintaining his modesty and purity, though his back arched in a way that made you stare, and hope that just for a second, he’d move his legs to reveal what he was wearing underneath. </p>
<p>Bill hoped that maybe the flowing fabric kept pretty panties hidden, maybe with frills that matched his socks. He could dream, and his mind sure could wander. It was as though the light shined only on Stanley, giving him a glow, a spotlight he and all his beauty definitely deserved. He took every inch of him in, starting at his legs that seemed to go for miles, then his thighs. </p>
<p>Fuck, those thighs. He wanted to decorate every inch of visible skin that showed where his socks stopped in lovebites, lasting evidence of a night together. He wanted to pry those thighs apart as he got situated between them, sliding into his tight hole relentlessly fast as he begged for more. </p>
<p>Bill bet he was so fucking tight, he was his best friend- he knew he was a virgin. A very inexperienced virgin at that, he’d never even been kissed before. He’d be so eager, so desperate for every sensation of pleasure Bill’s experienced hands offered him, stretching effortlessly to accommodate his impressive length, and begged for it like his entire life led up to that moment. Bill shifted in his own seat to try and make his own hardening member look less noticeable as his intense stare lingered; he was just getting started. His gaze trailed up a bit higher to his waist, his baggy shirt did nothing to do his figure justice. </p>
<p>Though, the term baggy was unfair, it wasn’t baggy, because that implied it was ill fitting on accident, that it was frumpy or something. It wasn’t that, it was perfect. It made his slender waist that much more hidden, that much more protected. His purity was protected until Bill could sink his teeth into it. It was so hidden, it practically forced Bill’s mind to wonder- sometimes Bill wondered if he wore what he did on purpose. He looked at the part of his skirt concealing his crotch, and Bill’s mouth subconsciously wandered. </p>
<p>Bill had never seen his cock directly before, but he’d be a liar if he tried to make the claim he’d never “accidentally” looked at that area when they changed into their pyjamas at sleepovers, or in the showers after gym class. He wondered what his cock looked like hard, he wondered what it would look like when he had precum forming at the tip. He wondered what his cum would taste like- knowing Stanley, probably bubblegum. His sweetness that came from within, would probably manifest itself that way, or at least, Bill thought so. His gaze trailed to his small shoulders, his frame was again, so slender. </p>
<p>Bill knew it would be so easy to be pinned to the bed, especially by him, Bill took careful note, and took pleasure in taking careful note, of their size difference. It drove him crazy, thinking of dominating him in the most intimate way possible, and Stanley gladly submitting to him, and everything he could do to him. He’d let Bill mark him up as if he were a painting, and his entire body was a blank canvas. </p>
<p>Bill looked up Stanley’s neck now, admiring it, planning exactly where he’d leave hickies if he was ever given the opportunity. He wondered if Stanley was the type of guy to like being choked, he bet he was. His calloused palm would feel amazing against the untainted, untouched skin of his neck; and he knew Stanley would agree if he ever got the chance to show him. </p>
<p>He’d probably even tell him to choke him harder, Bill smirked at the thought, and twitched in his pants at the thought of it too. Finally, his face, and more specifically his lips, and what was between them. He was leaning against his left arm, and with the other, he was working a pink lollipop between his lips, that were slick with spit- and if his eyes weren’t deceiving him- small pieces of glitter? </p>
<p>God, if he wore lipgloss tonight, he was sure he’d pounce on him right then and there, so he tried to dismiss that thought as a possibility. His pink tongue darted out to meet the pink candy every now and again, before taking it into the cavern of his mouth. The white paper stick pressed against his velvety soft, plush lips as he worked the lollipop in his mouth. </p>
<p>Sucking on it, rolling his tongue against it, and letting out cute little moans at the sweet taste. He would notice Bill’s less than inconspicuous stares and shrug his shoulders, and bat his eyelashes innocently as he’d whine, “What? I love having things in my mouth...” And he’d say it more and more suggestively every time he got caught, and Bill would turn away and pretend to think nothing of it, and pretend to be occupied by the pages of a book. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, lust pumped through his senses like blood in his veins, as he counted down the seconds until he could go back to looking at Stanley again. He’d take the lollipop out of his mouth every so often, a very thin line of saliva would still connect the candy to his mouth, and the tip of his tongue was stained the same pink as the candy as it darted out, wanting to taste just a bit more. It almost glimmered from all the saliva. </p>
<p>And then, Stanley would miss the taste of the bubblegum on his tongue, and bring it in between his lips again. He worked that lollipop with skill and a trained tongue, and the more Bill became enamoured by the sight in front of him, he knew of some way better ways to put that mouth of his to good use. Bill knew he’d look so damn pretty with those glossy, slightly swollen lips of his around the head of his cock. </p>
<p>Bill could picture it perfectly now, he’d grip those brown curls hard, and Stanley would love it, Bill knew he’d be the type to love getting hurt. And he’d fuck his mouth, and make him gag on it, tears would well up in the corners of his brown eyes because of how much he enjoyed it. </p>
<p>And he’d moan around his length, and through muffled, strained breath, beg for more. Bill watched the show in front of him in hungry awe, and he wondered if this was all just a performance; or an offer, ready on the table. If this didn’t turn into something, Bill would never forgive himself. He had him in his bed in a skirt for god’s sake! Stanley pulled him out of his own thoughts, and brought him back to reality. </p>
<p>“What are you staring at?” He asked, though there was no judgement and no malice in his voice, he spoke in an unfamiliar, flirty tone. Stanley didn’t normally speak like that, it was a welcomed change, Bill could listen to him speak like that all day, the lustful tremors in his voice were addicting to say the least. </p>
<p>Bill had no idea where the confidence came from, but confidence washed over him like waves crashing against the rocks of a cliff's edge. Maybe Stanley wanted him as much as he wanted him, and there was only one way to find out, and that way was to see where this could go. </p>
<p>“You.” He purred without a second thought, confidence and seduction oozed from his voice, straightening up his slightly slumped posture as he spoke, smirking as he watched the way he spoke affected Stanley. </p>
<p>Stanley bit his slick lips, and shifted in his seat, and patted the space of sheets in front of him, inviting Bill to come and join him. Bill gladly accepted that invitation. </p>
<p>Bill inched forward, getting on the edge of the bed, restraining himself from cutting to the chase, he wanted to savour this moment and everything that it could possibly offer. </p>
<p>“I like when you stare at me like that...” Stanley whispered, his free hand moving from behind him, to softly trace patterns in Bill’s chest, tracing the lines of the flannel pattern on his shirt. </p>
<p>Bill’s breath hitched, “Do you now?” he asked, acting confident was a bit more difficult now. This was real, and this was happening right in front of him, this was one of his fantasies coming to life, and Stanley looked like a living, breathing wet dream. Stanley inched closer to him, holding the stick of his lollipop between his fingers as if it was a cigarette. The imagery amused him, he knew that was as far as he’d ever get to smoking.</p>
<p>“Mhmm!” Stanley said innocently and ever so sweetly, so sweet in fact, it would probably give the artificial bubblegum flavour of his candy a run for its money. He could tell by the way Stanley trailed off he wasn’t done speaking, so Bill let him continue uninterrupted. And, he was not at all ready for what he said next. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if his jaw dropped slightly like some sort of cliche. </p>
<p>“I really like you, Bill- like really, really, really like you.” He said, a bit not as innocent as before, and Bill nervously swallowed hard. Now, Bill was by no means as good at math as Stanley- hell, he wasn’t got at math at all- but, he counted four ‘really’s. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, or what he was seeing, he couldn’t believe this situation at all, to be completely honest. </p>
<p>But, who the hell was he to question it, and, he’d rather go along with it and get laid, rather than question anything. “I, I really like you too...” Bill stammered, losing some of his calm, sleek, seductive candour, and letting some of his true anxiousness slip through the cracks of his crumbling facade. Even so, he inched closer to Stanley, their noses were nearly touching now, and the two treasured each and every one of their now shared breaths. </p>
<p>“More than I’ve ever liked anyone, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone. Please, Bill, say I can be yours-“ Stanley said, grabbing into him to annunciate the needy urgency in his words, he spoke as if he couldn’t go another second without him. Bill’s heartbeat accelerated to worryingly high rates as he took his change of tone in. </p>
<p>He was so desperate for him, his demeanour was crumbling faster than his own was. He had the upper hand, and felt his smirk feel more familiar on his lips. Bill’s hand went to stroke his cheek softly, as he’d always wanted to do, feeling him so much more intimately and tenderly than he ever had. He started to slightly turn his head, going in to kiss him. </p>
<p>“Of course you can be-, fuck, I want you so bad.” He wanted more than anything to grab his petite waist and crash their hips together, so he could feel how painfully hard he was for him. But, he didn’t, he wanted to take this slow; for both of their sakes. He wanted Stanley’s first time to be something to remember, and something real. He wanted to do this right, he wanted this to have the potential to blossom and to lead to something more. </p>
<p>And, also because Bill wanted to enjoy every second of this, and prolong it to be as long as possible, he wanted to take his sweet time with Stanley just in case this was a fluke and that this would never happen again. Bill ran his tongue over Stanley’s upper lip, dipping into his cupid’s bow while he brushed a thumb over his plump bottom lip. Stanley bit back a moan, slightly embarrassed for getting so excited so fast. </p>
<p>“Take me,” Stanley whispered against Bill’s waiting lips, breathless even though nothing had happened yet. Bill had waited so long for this moment, nearly 4 years, ever since the 8th grade, he’d fantasized about this moment so many different times. He’d never expected a kiss to actually happen, he especially didn’t expect it to happen in his bedroom. </p>
<p>Their kiss started off soft and sweet at first, because Bill wanted Stanley’s first kiss to be soft and sweet, and represent his true, sweet feelings for him. At first, and then, the lust inevitably took over. Stanley wasn’t sure what he was doing, and how to it- he’d never been kissed before, so he submitted any and all control over to Bill, Bill shivered in delight at the handing over of control, just as he knew Stanley would be. </p>
<p>Stanley clawed at Bill’s back desperately, digging his nails into his back at the prodding intrusion of Bill’s tongue against his lips. Bill was elated, if that was right out of left field for Stanley, he wondered how responsive he’d be when he actually fucked him. He’d imagined his loud moans and screams so many times in his mind, too many to count to be honest. He couldn’t wait to see it he’d get the chance to hear the real thing that night. </p>
<p>Stanley gladly opened his mouth as wide as Bill needed it to be, trying to match every single one of Bill’s more experienced movements. Stanley kissed him back with eager need, desperate to please and prove himself. He sucked on his tongue like Bill had done, rolled them together and tried to match his pace. Bill ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the curls to move his head in a way that would bring them closer together, and also allow him more access. Stanley let out a sinful moan into his mouth, and Bill swore he’d died and gone to heaven- it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard, and he was blessed to be the cause of it. </p>
<p>Bill traced over every tooth, every inch of his mouth as he explored it with his tongue, and Stanley really liked that, he felt strangely special, he felt loved. He knew that this was just as special to Bill, as it was to him. Bill gripped Stanley harder, and Stanley groaned loudly at the slight pain, just as Bill had hoped he would. This was too much, Bill really hoped he’d last as long as he wanted to in order to be able to do everything he’d always planned. </p>
<p>But, it would be tough to fit years worth of fantasies in one night, especially if Stanley was going to keep making sounds like that. Bill got chills down his spine at the feeling of Stanley holding onto him for dear life. Stanley knew kissing was supposed to feel good, but he had no idea it was going to feel this good- this was unbelievable. He couldn’t believe Bill Denbrough, his best friend and secret crush for years, was going to be his first kiss; and hopefully, other subsequent firsts as well. </p>
<p>They kissed until their tongues hurt, trying to fit several years of suppressed and hidden passions into one, passionate kiss. Unfortunately, they both needed to come up for air. Bill drank in the beautiful sight in front of him; it got him as drunk as expensive scotch, but was effervescent as champagne. Stanley was simply, in one word: stunning. His hair was messy, his lips were swollen, his eyes were darkened with lust, and the apples of his cheeks were now stained with a light blush. </p>
<p>Stanley was all flustered, and it made Bill groan at the sight. He couldn’t take being apart for one more second, his lips needed to be on him again. He quickly grew even more intoxicated Stanley’s cute whimpered and pants as he caught his breath, Stanley was decadent enough to get high off of. </p>
<p>Bill kissed his neck, and suppressed the urge to bite- ‘soon, but not yet’, he told himself. Stanley shivered beneath him as his kisses trailed higher and higher, settling just below his ear, sucking softly at the patch of skin behind his ear just before he couldn’t take it anymore, “I can’t take what's already mine.” He whispered gruffly, referencing what Stanley had said before. </p>
<p>Stanley’s heart raced at his words, he couldn’t wait for more, he couldn’t wait to see where this night would take them both. He looked down for a moment, and whimpered at the sight, the thin pleated fabric of his skirt was doing nothing to hide his erection. He was painfully hard and needed relief fast, and Bill was more than willing to give that to him... in a little while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill pulled him into his lap, and Stanley felt Bill’s painfully hard cock as it pressed against his jeans, Stanley squeaked at the feeling. Bill immediately pulled away, “Hey, baby, is everything okay? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I-“ Bill started to ramble on, worrying he’d scared him away, or possibly gone too far and ruined a good thing before it even had a chance of happening. </p>
<p>The last thing he’d ever want to do was scare him away, he was letting him have access to him in a way he’d never done before, Stanley was letting him touch him in a way he’d never been touched before, the last thing Bill would want to do would be to do something to make him regret that. </p>
<p>Stanley sensed his worry and concern, and was touched by his compassion. He kissed him briefly, partially to shut him up, and partially to reassure him he did in fact still want him. </p>
<p>“No! No- that’s not.. that’s not why I reacted. I just... I dunno.. don’t laugh, okay, I’ve never done anything like this before and-“ and this time, it was Bill’s turn to kiss Stanley. Partially to shut him up, and partially to reassure him that it was okay, and that it was totally fine with him that he was inexperienced. </p>
<p>In fact, he wanted to teach him; his innocence was a huge turn on for him. “That’s okay baby, I promise. I won’t laugh. I’m so lucky that you’re letting me touch you like this honey,” He cooed, and Stanley blushed as he felt his heart begin to flutter in his chest. </p>
<p>“I just... wasn’t expecting you to be...” He admitted sheepishly, cringing because he didn’t know the word for what he wanted to say, he really didn’t know anything when it came to this sort of thing; i.e, sex. </p>
<p>“It’s called being hard, baby. It’s okay, you can say it..” Bill cooed in his ear, holding his hips possessively, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs, Stanley’s breath hitched. He whimpered and shifted further into Bill’s touch getting settled even more into his lap, “...and fuck, how could I not be? You’re so hot baby...” Bill continued, pressing their hips together ever so slightly, they both groaned at the feeling of both of their members touching. </p>
<p>Bill groaned at how hard he was under his skirt, and, if he felt correctly, wasn’t wearing anything underneath. The thought of nothing separating him from Stanley’s erection was a thin layer of fabric turned him on to no end. He couldn’t wait to find out if his suspicions were correct. </p>
<p>Stanley moaned, “I really like when you call me baby,” still panting. And Bill raked his teeth over the sensitive skin of Stanley’s unblemished neck, he could hardly wait to sink his teeth into it. He latched his lips onto his pulse point, Stanley was already starting to quiver. He sucked lovebites into the spots he’d always dreamed of leaving them; leaving a trail of purple and maroon that followed his lips. </p>
<p>He kissed every mark he left, and lapped his tongue over it soothingly; Stanley whimpered at every touch, at every bite, craving more. He ground his hips into Bill’s inching closer to him as he wrapped his arms around his neck, forcing Bill’s face deeper in the crook of his. </p>
<p>“Needy little thing aren’t you...” Bill teased, as his hand travelled lower to cup his ass, daring himself to not reach under his skirt just yet. Stanley moaned as he felt Bill cup his flesh harshly, squeezing like he wanted to burn his fingerprints into his skin. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna take that as a yes... look at you baby, so pretty... so worked up...” he praised, kneeing in between his thighs with his knee, and Stanley grinded against it, he’d never felt so good in his life. His mouth fell open as he moaned Bill’s name over and over, a symphony that Bill would never forget for as long as he lived- he was sure of it. </p>
<p>“I am needy... needy for you-ah! Oh, Bill,” He mewled, knowing Bill’s marks were way too high up to hide, but that was a concern for tomorrow. Bill left a large mark in the middle of the column of his throat, wondering how far he could go until Stanley told him to make them less noticeable. </p>
<p>But, that never came; it was almost as if he wanted them to be seen, like he wanted their time together on display. Like he wanted everyone to know who took his virginity, like he wanted everyone to know who he belonged to. </p>
<p>Stanley ran his free hand through Bill’s auburn hair, tugging at harder each time Bill grinded against him harder. “Kiss me... -ah!” Stanley begged, and who was Bill to protest? He brought their lips together once more, treasuring each second of their mouths' embrace, hoping that he’d be able to savour him like this every day. </p>
<p>He tasted every one of his needy little whimpers as they transferred from his mouth to his. Bill bit Stanley’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, grabbing him like he owned him, one stray hand rubbing up and down his torso. Stanley was getting dizzier and dizzier, their teeth clicked together as the kiss intensified. Stanley tasted just as sweet as Bill always dreamed he would, like pure bubblegum. </p>
<p>They released each other, Stanley leaning into him again for another kiss, his eagerness made Bill weak. Stanley’s eyes were dark with lust, Bill had never seen this look in his eyes before, he’d never seen him like this before. Bill hoped no one except him, ever would. Stanley brought his freehand from behind Bill’s back. </p>
<p>“There’s bubblegum at the centre of this...” Stanley murmured seductively, brushing the candy against his lip, and his tongue darting out to meet it every once and awhile, Bill bit his lip at the subtle eroticism of it all. The movements of his tongue and the lowness of his voice made him dizzy. </p>
<p>“Is there, baby?” He asked, trying to maintain his cool as he held his hips still, Stanley smirked at the reaction he’d caused, gaining some confidence of his own. Though the confidence was feigning, and short lived, he was still a bit nervous considering this was his first time. Excitement coursed through him like electricity through a live wire; his senses were heightened as he experienced the low end of intimacy for the first time, hoping to experience everything during the course of the night still ahead of them both. </p>
<p>“Mhmmm,” Stanley hummed, brushing the candy against Bill’s lips now. Bill’s tongue darted out to taste it’s sweetness now, relishing in how it tasted just like Stanley’s sweetness. Stanley moaned as Bill’s tongue licked the bright pink candy obscenely. Stanley joined in on the other side, and they entered into a silent game to which they both agreed to play: be as obscene and blatantly erotic as possible. They both groaned as they watched the sight in front of each of them; Bill’s tongue blatantly met Stanley’s, pulling it into his mouth in a heated, sloppy kiss. </p>
<p>Stanley willingly surrendered and let his eyelids fall shut as they kissed again, groaning as their tongues danced together, overwhelmingly sweet. Their teeth clicked as Bill pulled his hair, positioning his head to be exactly where he needed it to be, this kiss reflected how hungry he was. His patience was wearing increasingly thin, he needed Stanley, and he needed him badly. Stanley was very well aware of that need, and wanted him just as badly; the hard cock throbbing underneath of him excited him in ways he’d never been excited before. </p>
<p>Bill had never been this excited before either, he’d never wanted anyone like he’d wanted Stanley. He was almost embarrassed by how hard he was already, only after some simple kissing. Almost embarrassed, the almost is important there- Stanley wasn’t experienced enough to be embarrassed in front of. </p>
<p>Bill couldn’t take this anymore, he’d waited far too long for this moment; the seconds felt just as long as the years of pining that led up to this sensual embrace. They came up for air together in perfect sync, in perfect harmony. </p>
<p>Stanley groaned through pants as he started off with an aura of seduction, that quickly became diluted into a desperate plea. Continuing off of what he said about the bubblegum in his lollipop, he said, “But, I wanna blow something else... please. Can I suck your cock, please??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill bit back a moan. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard, Stanley was unbelievable; unbelievably hot. He felt himself twitch in his pants as he watched Stanley look at him innocently, awaiting his impending approval. Bill lapped up the saliva pooling on Stanley’s lip with his thumb as he ran the pad over it; and took it into his own mouth, savouring every bit of him. </p>
<p>Stanley moaned, “Fuck... you’re so fucking hot, of course you can...” Bill said, running his hand through Stanley’s messy curls. Stanley nodded, mentally preparing for what was about to happen, he’d never done this before- obviously. He didn’t even know where to begin. </p>
<p>Bill sensed his possible apprehension, and looked at him carefully, “You don’t have to-“ Bill reassured, and Stanley shook his head in a very defiant ‘no’- that was not at all what his pause meant. He was trying to wrap his mind around things, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to do them, it was that he didn’t understand them. </p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t want to. I really, really, really want to. Please, let me. I’ve wanted to for so long, I’ve just, never done this before...” Stanley explained, and Bill nodded, unsure of how to respond but wanted him to know he was acknowledging what he said, and understood now. </p>
<p>Stanley got off of his lap, and Bill missed his weight on him. Stanley inched closer to the less than subtle bulge being suppressed by his jeans; Bill swallowed hard. Stanley’s breathtaking face down there was all he’d wanted for so long, was all he’d fantasized about for so long. Hell, if a genie came to him and offered him three wishes, he’d wish for a blowjob from Stanley before he wished for three more wishes. This was driving him insane, every second lasting longer than the last, he wanted this terribly. </p>
<p>“Teach me!” Stanley blurted out, innocently looking up at him with big doe eyes. He was so desperate to be good enough for Bill, he was so desperate to do anything to please Bill. Bill groaned, and gripped Stanley’s hair tightly, he moaned in pleasure at the slight pain; Bill took mental note that Stanley liked to feel a bit of pain. Stanley was better than he ever could have imagined. He was overwhelmed by the fantasies his demand posed and conjured up in his mind, the thought of him narrating step by step instructions on how to suck cock, while Stanley payed careful attention to follow every one of them down to the letter- turned him on beyond belief.</p>
<p> “I want to be good enough for you..” Stanley murmured, speaking more controlled, rather than in a messy flow of consciousness and anxious thoughts, but, in a quieter way. He was nervous now, a bit self conscious. </p>
<p>Bill ran his hand through his hair much more comforting now, “You’re always gonna be good enough for me, baby... too good for me, actually.” Bill crooned, and Stanley smiled, his soothing words and affection made him feel a bit better. </p>
<p>“I’ve never done this before..” Stanley admitted, again, sheepishly, as if that needed to be said. It was painfully obvious, it was still sweet that Stanley felt the need to make it known, but, also kind of saddened Bill. As if there was any part of Stanley that needed a disclaimer, as if there was any part of him that wasn’t perfect. Bill smiled understandably, and stroked his cheek lovingly, and Stanley smiled, and got the confidence to continue. </p>
<p>“So... I’m sorry if I’m not very good...” and Bill shook his head, “You’re perfect honey, so everything you do is perfect too...”. “Until the fly, and pull down my pants and boxers.” Bill instructed, and both of them groaned at his instructive tone, and Bill liked the way power felt in his voice. Stanley quickly thought of something to do to impress him, he ran his nose against the teeth of his zipper, and Bill had to try very hard to bite back a moan. He took his zipper between his teeth, pulling it down; and then, pulled the button through its buttonhole with his tongue through nimble skill and newly acquired confidence. </p>
<p>Bill let out a loud moan that he couldn’t have surpassed even if he tried. Stanley liked the sounds he was getting from him already, he felt good about himself, and that was reflected in the way he continued. That was the closest he’d gotten to Stanley’s lips on his actual cock, and Bill was still about to cum in his pants. </p>
<p>Stanley smirked a bit, a smirk that felt way more at home tugging at Bill’s lips, and he liked how it felt to have it. He pulled his jeans down from his hips, and feeling daring, pulled his black boxers down with them, finally freeing his hard cock that ached to be touched. Stanley’s stare was amazing enough, Bill relished in how Stanley’s eyes widened when it nearly hit him on the cheeks when he revealed it. </p>
<p>“Wow...” Stanley murmured under his breath, Bill didn’t want to press him further and inquire about his awe, but he knew what he meant by ‘wow’ and smirked to himself as he watched Stanley watch him. “Take the tip into your mouth, and go from there.” He instructed again, Stanley nodded and immediately did what he was told. He took the tip in between his lips, and teased it with his tongue, dipping his tongue into his slit, and relishing in the taste of precum he thought was strangely delicious. </p>
<p>Bill’s breath hitched, “Fuck... you’re incredible, b-bob your head up and down on my cock,” He told him, Stanley tried his absolute best to suppress his gag reflex as he did to the best of his ability. He bobbed his head up and down on his length, taking more and more into his mouth each time. </p>
<p>“You’re doing so well baby, fuck,” Bill praised, burying his hand even deeper into his curly hair, pulling it taunt as he lost himself in the pleasure he never thought he’d be lucky enough to experience. Stanley moaned around his member and blossomed under the radiance of his shining compliments and praise, coming alive from it. “Look at me while you do it baby, please, ...darling,” He was the one pleading now, and apatite met topaz in the form of their stares. Stanley felt as though he could combust at any moment, Bill calling him such endearing names during something so filthy just got to him; he’d do anything he asked as long as it was followed up with an affectionate ‘baby’. </p>
<p>Bill watched as tears budded in the corners of his eyes as Stanley pushed himself and his gag reflex to its limits, Stanley loved how it touched the back of his throat, loving choking on his cock. He hollowed his cheeks as he swallowed around him, Bill nearly lost it right then and there, it took all of his resolve and restraint to not cum, he wanted to savour this moment and prolong his release. </p>
<p>Bill’s hips thrust ever so slightly to meet the movements of Stanley’s motions, forcing him to take more and more in every time. “Pump with your hand what you can’t fit in your mouth- fuck!” Bill cursed, and once again, Stanley did as directed without a second thought. His hand wrapped around the base of his length, moving in time with his mouth and Bill’s hips, creating a perfect symphony. Bill couldn’t believe how fucking good at this he was. </p>
<p>“I’m.. I’m gonna- oh god, Stan-“ Bill nearly screamed, choking on moans that formed too fast to come out coherently. Stanley was lost, he had never done anything like this before, and thus had no idea what he was warning him about. Until, after a few more licks and a few more strokes of his hand, he quickly found out what he was announcing. </p>
<p>Bill came hard in his mouth, filling it with his release. It was a new sensation but Stanley liked it, he liked how warm it was, but didn’t really care for the saltiness of it, but because it was Bill he savoured every drop. He saw it as a reward for a job well done. He hoped maybe next time Bill would finish on his face, the thought alone excited him to no end. He was painfully hard and his skirt didn’t hide it at all. </p>
<p>The image of Stanley moaning around his cock was something that would stick with him forever- he was sure of it. He threw his head back in pleasure as a string of moans and curses and ‘Stanley!’s fell from his lips, and Stanley never liked the way his name sounded as much as it did when it was said by Bill in such a sinful way. He was so proud of himself for being able to please Bill like that. Stanley admired Bill as he came down from his high, mouth still open, cheeks flushed and forehead shined with a thin layer of sweat- a condition he caused. </p>
<p>“Open your mouth for me honey, let me see my cum on your tongue...” Bill told him, seeing if he could test his luck and actually get him to do it. And, Stanley did just that, obeying his every word as he’d done all night. His mouth fell open and he stuck his tongue out, it was the hottest thing Bill had ever seen. His cum decorated his pretty pink mouth, and even deeper out of the corners of his mouth. His look was made complete by the way his eyes fell half lidded, and his eyelashes fluttered angelically as he waited for further instruction. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking hot, fuck- you can swallow now baby, you’re so good... so good for me,” He praised, praises that made Stanley’s cock twitch underneath his skirt. Stanley swallowed happily, and even missed it as it went down his throat. </p>
<p>“Could you finish on my face next time?” Stanley nervously blurted out, hoping he wasn’t being daft by assuming there would be a next time. Bill was delighted at the idea that there would be a next time, and so happy that Stanley had been the one to vocalize the assumption first; saying what he was thinking. Stanley was so innocent and so filthy all at the same time it was a dangerous combination. </p>
<p>“Of course I will Stan... anything you want,” Bill said, his voice gruff and raspy and sent tingles up Stanley’s spine, and went directly to his groin. Bill was trying so hard to maintain some level of composer, but Stanley made it so difficult when he said things like that, it took him out of it. It hit him like a punch in the stomach, in the best way possible of course. Bill kicked his pants off from where they pooled just below his thighs, and thought Stanley could lose some clothing as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill pushed Stanley from kneeling to the bed, guiding him to lay his head against his pillow as he straddled him. Finally, he had him enclosed in his arms, towering over him as his mind raced with plans on how to ravish his shivering body. </p>
<p>Stanley shivered in anticipation, he hadn’t even done anything to him and this already felt like heaven. He couldn’t believe he was about to lose his virginity in his best friend’s bed; to his best friend. </p>
<p>Bill’s hands drifted to his waist to his thighs, tracing small patterns into the skin. The skin that was unblemished by hickies or bite marks or fingernail markings- that was sure to change by tonight. He grilled his skin tightly, possessively, Stanley moaned loudly at the touches, nearing where he was most sensitive. </p>
<p>The thought of Bill touching his cock was overwhelming. He barely even jerked himself off, he always felt so dirty after playing with himself, but the few times he had done it- he would pretend it was Bill who was touching him. This was surreal, Stanley was almost tempted to pinch himself- but was scared he’d wake up in his bedroom alone. Bill noticed pridefully that there was a spot of precum that had appeared right where Stanley’s hard member was pressing against the fabric of his skirt. </p>
<p>Fuck, that skirt. He’d never seen a prettier sight than Stanley in that skirt, let alone, him on his knees sucking his cock while wearing this skirt. And his cute little knee high socks, both of which were definitely staying on, the sweater needed to go as soon as possible. He needed to decorate the untouched tapestry that was the smooth olive skin of his chest with as many lovebites as possible and turn the skin of his collarbones purple as he sucked his marks into them. His hand was about to snake under his skirt, and finally feel around down there and either confirm or deny his suspicions about Stanley not wearing underwear when Stanley squeaked. </p>
<p>He said in the most soft, innocent voice he could muster, “Don’t look... ‘m embarrassed...” Bill wasn’t sure if he was playing up his innocence for effect at this point, but either way, he couldn’t care less. Stanley looked up at him with big doe eyes and Bill melted then and there; popsicles in July had nothing on him. </p>
<p>“Why are you embarrassed baby?” Bill asked, feigning the same innocence Stanley had, though obviously fake, and had a seductive bite to it. </p>
<p>“I’m not wearing anything underneath...” He admitted, embarrassed. Bill bit back a groan, growling instead in a way that made Stanley feel powerless, it was the best feeling. </p>
<p>“Wow, coming over to my house in nothing underneath your skirt. That’s really naughty of you, baby. Why’d you do that?” He said gruffly, gripping harder into his thighs, Stanley hoped it would be hard enough to leave marks, maybe even draw blood if he was lucky enough. He wanted Bill to hurt him, it was a strange want, but he wanted it. He was too embarrassed to admit it to himself, much less to Bill- for now, at least. That was for another encounter, they’d warm up to that eventually. </p>
<p>“-ah! I wanted you to touch me..” Stanley mewled, biting his lip at the feeling of Bill’s hands on him like he owned him. </p>
<p>“What kind of underwear do you normally wear under your skirts when you’re not being a slut?” Stanley was turned on beyond the point of words at the question, it made his mind go fuzzy and made logical thought seem impossible. He stayed silent in the words he spoke, but the lack of verbal response was filled by a loud, shameful moan. He was embarrassed at how much he liked to be spoken to like that. Bill took definite notice, and thought it was so arousing that he liked to be spoken in such a way. He eventually got a bit annoyed with his lack of response, he was the one in charge here. </p>
<p>“I asked you a question, answer it for me baby,” He gruffed again, and Stanley loved this side of him; short tempered as his naked cock brushed against his clothed one. </p>
<p>“Lace. White and pink lace, to match my skirts. I want you to see me in them -ah!” He moaned, immediately filling Bill’s mind with beautiful images. He imagined Stanley wearing them, and being so embarrassed about them, keeping them at the bottom of his drawers so no one would ever see. </p>
<p>Bill thought of all the times he was probably wearing them; but no one knew except for him, wearing them to school even. He imagined Stanley, getting ready to go to his house that night, picking out the perfect pink skirt to wear, and admiring just how fucking perfect he looked in the mirror, admiring his perfect ass concealed by pleated short fabric that barely covered a damn thing. Then, picking out a pair of knee high socks, and matching lace white panties to match. </p>
<p>He pictured him nervously sliding them up his thighs, getting damp by the already forming precum as he fantasized about going over to his house later that day; his hardening cock pressed against the lace fabric painfully, spilling out the sides as he checked himself out in the mirror. Bill moaned out loud just thinking about it. Stanley trailed off before he sheepishly admitted what he wanted to admit, speaking again, and pulling Bill from his imagination. </p>
<p>“I bought them with you in mind. I wanted you to think I looked pretty in them.”. Bill gripped at the soft flesh of his thighs even tighter, kissing his neck as he became overwhelmed by his response. He trailed his kisses upwards, and took his lobe in between his teeth, Stanley mewled at the feeling. </p>
<p>“You getting hard underneath there baby? Want me to help you out with that?” Stanley nodded feverishly, though that wasn’t good enough for Bill. He’d waited too long to just get a simple nod as a response. </p>
<p>“Pardon me?” Bill asked, hinting at needing a response. Stanley was turned on by his response. </p>
<p>“Please...” Stanley moaned, inciting a smirk from Bill, who was all to happy to hear the desperation in his voice, the surrender in his voice. </p>
<p>“Can I, baby?” He asked, hands on the hem of his skirt, making sure he had his full, enthusiastic consent to do this. </p>
<p>Stanley nodded, “Oh, fuck- Please!! Bill, I need you,” He nearly screamed, quivering at the lack of stimulation. He’d never been so hard before, he’d never needed a release so bad before. He flipped his skirt up, but not taking it off; if it was up to him, he’d never take it off. </p>
<p>This revealed Stanley’s hard member, Bill drank the sight in, “Fuck... even his cock is pretty.” He thought to himself. His cock was painfully hard and aching to me touched, precum pooled at the slit of his pretty pink head. He’d never seen anything quite as pretty as Stanley with his skirt bunched up around his waist, revealing his cock to him. He was so hard and he’d barely even touched him; he was only this hard from sucking him off. </p>
<p>He was going to have so much fun making a mess out of Stanley. He took his cock in his hand without a second thought, pumping it slightly, in time with the smooth, calm mellows of his voice that was soon to come. </p>
<p>Moans fell from Stanley’s lips like leaves from trees in autumn at the slight pleasure. He was so touched starved it wasn’t even funny. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking pretty baby, lemme eat you out...” Bill murmured in his ear, and he felt Stanley shiver beneath him at the words. Stanley was confused, that didn’t make any sense to him. </p>
<p>“I’m a boy... you can’t...” He mused, he assumed it mayne was slang for something he didn’t know, but still, it didn’t make sense. Bill laughed darkly at his innocence, wanting to rip through it every time he said something like that. </p>
<p>“Yes, I can baby. It doesn’t matter that you’re a boy, lemme show you...” He groaned, scraping his teeth against his neck, going as far as he could until he was interrupted by his sweater collar. Bill tentatively brought his hands to the hem of his sweater, and Stanley empathetically nodded that it was okay to take off. He raised his arms over his head to help him, as Bill took off his sweater and threw it to the side haphazardly to join his pants somewhere off of the bed. He didn’t care where they went, they were the very least of his concern right now. </p>
<p>All he wanted to do was admire Stanley and all his beauty, laid out in front of him. Stanley still had his skirt and knee high socks on, but, for all intents and purposes, was essentially naked. Bill had him all spread out and on display for him, and he couldn’t wait to have his way with him. </p>
<p>“So pretty,” He mused against his skin, followed by so many words of praises as he kissed and adored seemingly every inch of precious skin. Marking him up with lovebites and pressing soothing kisses over each one of them. Stanley couldn’t wait to see them the next day, he couldn’t wait to see his body decorated in Bill’s marks. Bill watched as they blossomed purple and pink, as vivid as colour on canvas, mesmerized by their beauty. </p>
<p>Bill continued to kiss and bite down his body, but stopping at his cock. Stanley whined in pleasure and impatience; all he felt was Bill’s hot breath ghosting against his cock, and nothing more. Bill smirked at his eagerness, and would reward that... soon. And Stanley still wasn’t following, and Bill could tell. </p>
<p>So, he said, “I’ll give you a hint.” and he found the lollipop off to the side where they abandoned it, and stuck the lollipop in his mouth. He lapped it with his tongue for good measure, making sure it’s slick with spit. He released it from his mouth with a crass ‘pop’ sound, and prodded it at his entrance, pushing it past his tight ring of muscle. Stanley winced, but leaned his hips into it, he’d never been penetrated before. Bill brushed the candy against his prostate, working it in and out of him. Thrusting it back in just to pull it back out again, and repeat. </p>
<p>Neither of them could believe he was getting fucked by a lollipop, especially after Stanley had used that lollipop in question as a prop to seduce Bill, which, clearly worked indubitably. Just as soon as he got used to it, the sensation was gone. Bill pulled the lollipop out of him, and back into his mouth with a wink. Stanley’s lips parted, finally clueing into Bill’s plans. </p>
<p>“P-Please,” was all he could say. Stanley loved that feeling, and grew addicted to the feeling. He wanted to chase the feeling getting fucked in the ass for the first time gave him, hoping soon to be filled by the real thing- Bill’s already hard cock. Bill knew by the deliciously delirious tone of his voice, that Stanley wasn’t going to last much longer, especially if he kept up like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill picked up the pace of his hand as he stroked his cock. He teasingly licked a long stripe on the underside of his eager cock; from base to tip, but did nothing more with his mouth there. His lips moved from his cock to his thighs, sucking hickeys into the flesh there. Stanley whimpered, he was so close to his cock, he could feel his breath ghosting against the sensitive flesh. This was all so new to all of this, he’d never felt any of these kinds of feelings before, he was so glad he could experience them with Bill, the person he trusted the most in the world. </p>
<p>Now, he could trust him in the most intimate way possible. He scraped his teeth against the skin, watching as it left tracks of red marks that quickly faded. Bill’s tongue traced along the hem of his knee highs and the lace at the top of them. He noticed they had cute little pink bows at the tops, and wondered if he had cute little panties that matched these. He alternated between each of his thighs, spreading them as he bit and sucked the flesh into his mouth. Before finally, getting to what he was really going for, his tight entrance. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” He promised softly. He licked at his entrance teasingly at first, getting him used to the new sensation, Stanley accepted anything he’d be willing to do to him, and groaned at the feeling that had barely even started. He was so receptive to anything, Bill loved it. He continued jerking him off, and spread his legs even farther apart so he could have more access. </p>
<p>Which was access Stanley gladly granted. Stanley was being so loud already and Bill loved every single second of it, he ate every sound up. His thighs were shaking now, Stanley traced his ring of muscle with his tongue, teasing him. Finally, he prodded at his entrance, pushing his tongue past his hole completely. He thrust into him, and Stanley nearly screamed at the new sensation, it completely overwhelmed him all at once. </p>
<p>Stanley bucked his hips into the movement of his tongue, pushing him further into him as he gripped his hair, holding on for dear life. Bill loved the slight burning pain of Stanley’s fingers digging into his scalp. Bill was the first ever person to make him feel this good, and he was so damn proud of that. He’d wear that as a silent badge of honour. Bill pushed in and out of it, getting it slick with spit for future plans. He spat into it, and spread that with his tongue, wanting to prepare him fully for what he was about to do. </p>
<p>Stanley’s entire body trembled as Bill stuck in a finger experimentally inside of him along with his tongue. Timing both thrusts to be perfectly in sync together. His finger reached deeper than his tongue was, and Stanley bucked his hips to force it deeper. It was an odd feeling at first, but he quickly got used to it and wanted more. Stanley mewled pleadingly, begging for more. </p>
<p>Words were failing him, he couldn’t form sentences at this point. Bill gladly obliged, and added a second finger, tongue fucking and finger fucking him as Stanley rocked his hips into his touch, crying out for more deliriously as he grabbed his auburn hair taunt, and pulled the sheets bellow him, needing something to keep him tethered to reality. Pleasure this good was easy to get lost in.  </p>
<p>“I’m so close Bill,” Stanley announced between groans and pants. He fucked into him a few more times, teasing his prostate over and over until Stanley couldn’t take it anymore. He screamed Bill’s name as his release erupted through him. </p>
<p>Bill retracted his tongue and replaced it with a 3rd finger, fucking him through his orgasm. Stanley tried his best to continue to meet his thrusts, trying to work his fingers deeper and deeper, trying to get as much pleasure as absolutely possible. He watched as Stanley came, his face contorting beautifully. He looked heavenly, like an angel in a renaissance painting as he came, his head rested on his pillow, face flush with colour as his hair was spread out around him. </p>
<p>Bill praised him as he came, though his words were mostly drowned out by Stanley’s loud screams of pleasure as fire that pooled in his stomach, spread throughout his entire body. </p>
<p>It excited each one of his senses as he called out Bill’s name over and over again. He felt how tight he was as he finger fucked him, he couldn’t wait to feel that tightness around his cock as he fucked him for real. He moaned audibly at that prospect, already getting lost in the future feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stanley came all over Bill’s hand and some of it got onto his own stomach as well. Bill brought his cum covered fingers to Stanley’s lips. And seemingly, that was the one thing he understood, he took them into his mouth, and sucked the cum off of them like he was made for it. Bill’s eyes fell nearly as half lidded as Stanley’s. He was softly cursing under his breath as Stanley’s tongue worshiped every inch of his fingers, and Bill was very aroused by the idea of Stanley liking the taste of his seed so much. </p>
<p>An idea came to Bill’s mind; bringing back the lollipop in one final act of carnality. He pulled his fingers from Stanley’s swollen and saliva slick lips, and Bill heard a faint whine because of their absence. He dipped the pink candy in the pool of his cum, and held it in front of Stanley’s mouth for him to have as well. </p>
<p>“Since you like sucking it off my fingers so much...” Bill whispered, and Stanley moaned he emphatically took them into his already prepared and open mouth. Stanley loved the combination of his cum, and the sweet synthetic flavour of the bubblegum candy. There was something so arousing to Bill about how much Stanley liked the taste of himself. Stanley sucked it and savoured it for all it was worth. </p>
<p>Bill pulled that from his mouth, and grabbed his hips, steadying Stanley’s still slightly quivering hips. Stanley knew what was coming and couldn’t wait for it. Bill knew they both weren’t going to last much longer, they were both so drunk on a delicious combination of love and lust. So he knew he had to make these final moments count. </p>
<p>He aligned himself with his slick and prepped hole, he already had a pretty good idea what the answer was, but, just to be absolutely sure, he asked, “Can I, baby?” and Stanley nodded more enthusiastically than he had all night, “Fuck, please-“ He begged in reply, and he needed to say no more. Both of them wanted this so badly; and had for so many years. In a strange way, it felt like both of their lives, or at least, both of their many years of friendship had led up to this moment. The moment Bill took Stanley’s virginity, the moment where Bill’s tip pushed past Stanley’s tight ring of muscle. </p>
<p>Stanley whined at the feeling, in both pain and pleasure, no amount of fingering could’ve prepared him for this. He liked the slight burn though, in a strange way, he almost wished Bill had used less lubrication, he almost wished it hurt a bit more. The pain subsided as Bill bottomed out, he wanted Stanley to get fully used to the feeling and wouldn’t move until he told him to. </p>
<p>Or, preferably, wouldn't move until Stanley was begging him too in that cute raspy voice he had acquired over the course of the night. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck... you’re so tight,” Bill praised, Stanley assumed that that was a compliment. Words failed Bill, he couldn’t think in sentences at the present moment, nothing could accurately describe how amazing this felt. Stanley yelled for him to move, finally used to it; with tears in his eyes, he begged Bill for more, to go harder, to go faster, and each time Bill obliged emphatically. He fucked into him over and over, digging his nails into his hips as he held him possessively, keeping him right where he wanted to be and aligning himself with his hole and subsequently, his prostate with every thrust. </p>
<p>Hitting it every time. Bill would never get over the visual of fucking Stanley in his skirt and knee high socks. He watched himself bury himself into Stanley to the hilt, disappearing inside of him. </p>
<p>Before pulling out, leaving just the head of his member inside of him, and slamming back into him. Over, and over again. The sound of their hips slamming against each other was a perfectly imperfect symphony, it was getting increasingly difficult to set a steady pace and stick to it. Stanley moaned at every thrust, squeaking in pleasure as he grabbed at the sheets underneath him. He threw his head back into the soft embrace of the pillow as his mouth stayed open, yelling and panting and trying to catch his breath. </p>
<p>Bill loved the mess he was quickly becoming, if it was up to him, Stanley would stay that way forever. This felt like heaven to both of them, but, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, even if you wished they didn’t have to. He wanted to capture every second, every detail of this moment and commit it to memory, before it was lost to time. He got lost in every intricate detail of this perfect, unforgettable night.</p>
<p> “Bill, I’m gonna cum!! ah-“ Stanley announced for the second time that night, Bill was so proud of himself for making him feel so good. Bill knew he wasn’t that far away from cumming as well, especially when Stanley was speaking in such a way. “Me too baby, me too...” Bill yelled over the sounds of moans, pants, and slapping skin. “C-Cum inside me!! Please!! I want your cum...” Stanley called out sinfully and shamelessly, Bill was at a complete loss, Stanley turned him on so god damn much. </p>
<p>Stanley cried out Bill’s name over and over again as he came, saying it like a mantra; like it was something sacred. He never could recall feeling so good in his life. This was euphoria, this was bliss, this was ecstasy. </p>
<p>Bill never heard his name sound as sweet, this moment was all he’d be thinking about for the rest of his life, probably. Constantly, in the back of his mind, Stanley saying his name as he came in such a way would be playing on a projector like a highlight reel. Because, why think of anything else? </p>
<p>Bill fucked him through his orgasm, and when Stanley tightened up around him, combined with the ethereal imagery of Stanley cumming for the second time; he came hard too, cumming harder than he’d ever remembered cumming. </p>
<p>He whispered Stanley’s name and a series of curses as he did so, panting and gasping for breaths that were fleeting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill opened his eyes after he met his own release, revealing the strikingly beautiful blue colour to the world once more. Though, revealing them to no one as the moment was. </p>
<p>He was alone that night. </p>
<p>He was comforted by nothing as he sat in his room completely and utterly alone. He threw his well used tissue in the garbage, and pulled his pants back up as he sat back down on his bed. He picked up something from his bedside nightstand table; the object in question that started this whole thing, and sparked tonight’s fantasy. He held the lollipop, still in its packaging in his hand, staring at it. Stanley had given him this bubblegum flavoured lollipop at lunch at school that day. </p>
<p>Bill laughed at himself and at his own long-standing desperation for Stanley; “Really? All it takes is him giving you a lollipop?” He asked himself, and really, that’s all it took for Bill to conger up an elaborate, detailed sexual fantasy about his best friend. It was so real it was as if he could reach out and touch him, but alas, he was reminded just how real it wasn’t every time he opened his eyes. </p>
<p>He hated this, he hated living like this. He’d take back all his sexual conquests if it meant he could have one night with Stanley; Bill closed his eyes and pretended they were him anyways. He just wanted the real thing. He sighed as he laid fully down finally, wishing he could completely disappear into the plush his back rested against. </p>
<p>He didn’t have Stanley, not quite yet, but for now pretending would have to do. All Bill and Stanley were, were friends. Albeit, best friends, but friends nonetheless. Fantasizing was as close as Bill could get right now. He felt so bad about fantasizing like this, and it made him feel so alone, the loneliness was cold as it washed over him. </p>
<p>He fell from the heaven that was his momentary release, and it hurt as he crashed down to earth. He was alone that night, the silence of his room was strangely deafening. But Bill really liked him, so he’d rather just pretend, and he’d pretend as he lulled off to sleep, and he’d pretend every day until he got him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was trying to finish up the last chapter of a very long IT fic i’ve been working on for awhile, when this idea popped into my head, i hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
<p>the long IT fic in question will be out soon hopefully, i’ll kick my own ass if it isn’t, i’ve been working on it for months. and OFC its stenbrough centric as all my writing is, minor/background stenbrough isnt in my vocabulary! i hope this will do until then! much love from me to you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>